Marry me please
by EroticLover
Summary: We've been through Bella's and Edwards story of love, now it is Renesmee and Jacobs turn. I'm am a bit ticked off that it wasn't continued by Stephenie Meyer, but that's okay. In "Marry Me Please" it will be my version of them going through there stages of there love life. Warning: Lemons&Spice! Hope you like! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: I Love You

_**Chapter One- Jacob Black P.O.V:**_

**I looked out at the sea off of the La Push Beach cliff, though not really seeing it at all, because all I could** **really see was one person and one person only. **

She was something else, something incredibly more beautiful that she overshadowed the place that I've always loved and admired, but not now, not as much as I use to, anyway. The sight before my eyes was forgoten in this very moment, even now, she was miles away from me, but she was still here in my head, clear as day.

Renesmee Carlie Cullen, is the one that took the place of Lu Push Beach. My Neisse. My, one, and only true love. My one and only saver. She took me to a place nobody ever could, or will. She took over all of my senses as if she were here with me, even though she was not. She may not be here, but I'll always be thinking of her in all ways, no mater where I am in the world.

Like, right now, I can remember her smelling of wild blackberries, laced with a light sent of vanilla, her sent has always made my mouth water. I could almost feel her sexy bronzed colored hair under the palms of my hands as I caress the silken strands. The taste of her on my tongue and lip's when I'd kiss her lush mouth. Her satin, soft skin beneath my teeth as I nibble on her delectable neck and earlobe (she always laughs when I do.) The laugh from her would fill my ears and mind until all I could remember afterword was that laugh of hers. And those eyes, eye's a man -can and will- get lost in, I know I do. I missed her already.

I had called up her father, Edward, to meet me here so we could talk. I just hope he'd say yes to the question I have for him. I closed my eyes with a sigh; I was going to be anxious until I heard his answer, but he'll be here in any second. And surly enough, when I reopened my eyes again, Edward Cullen was suddenly there in front of me.

"Yes?'', was all he said.

''I want your blessing to marry Reenesme.'' It came out quickly and had been more like a demand than a question.

Edward opened his mouth but, I quickly said ''I love her, I want to be her husband, I want to be with her forever, however long that may be, and if it means staying on this earth forever, than so be it. I want her to be in my arms and only mine!"So, Can I pleas have your blessing?'' I asked now, my words sounding more of a plea as each one can out.

''Jacob Black, you better be committed to this, to what your asking me to agreed to, and inspesally to Reneesme'', Edward said warningly.

"Edward'', I said slowly, like I was talking to a two-year-old, ''Every word I just said, and you know it, was true. I am committed to this. I think, and you, too know, that I wouldn't be asking you face-to-face, for your blessing to marry Reenesme, if I really wasn't committed to this, to what I want more than anything else in the world. Am I right, if I'm not, than say so.''

''Your right," Edward said ,"but I want to make sure that you are. I'm just being a good father and that's looking out for his one and only child.''

''I know, I would be the same way, so, is that a yes?'', I asked with a crooked smile on my face, not a full one, incase he'd said no.

''Yes, Jacob Black, you have my blessing.''

When the words were out, I had a full, victorious smile on my face. ''Thank you, Edward Culled, for giving me your blessing'', I said with much relief and gratitude. He just nodded and said back '' I think it's better if we keep this between Bella and me and you for now, until you've asked Reenesm. After a pause, he added ''I'd like to see everybody's face when you break the news to them,'' with a secretive smile on his face and then added quickly, "well, except Alice, that is.

''Good idea, I like it, now I have to go home and watch a couple of those wedding shows so I know what not to say and what to say. See ya.'' _'_

_'Thank you, I mean it Edward.'' _I said to him in my head as I turned away from him .

_**J**__**acob Black P.O.V:**_

_**I**_** took her up to Rainier to see the waterfalls the next day.** **It was beautiful today, so I didn't have to worry about** **the weather.**

We went up high in the mountains; looked at the animals nested in them. I couldn't have found a good enough place to have proposed to her, it was perfect. The far away mountains looked like a water painting, just absolutely beautiful, and the birds were singing a tad bit louder than usual.

But, no matter how much more beautiful the day could have been, she'd overshadow it all, there was no "in's", or "buts" about it. I have about half of the day to still work throw until dusk comes around.

We held hands as we walked. We took a tour that was about two hours long, and then we walked the different paths there. Now, there's only one more hour left until dusk comes and for that hour we ate a picnic dinner that we packed, and then, after dinner we snuggled in each others arms, watching the sinking behind the mountains, together.

When the light was in the right spot, covering her in soft, fiery gold and red sunset, I sifted her until she was facing me. I already had out the little, velvet, covered box. I couldn't bare another second of waiting. _''Will you marry me?''_At first, she looked at me in shock, then with no hesitation in her voice, she said

_''Yes!''_

Her face changed quickly from shock to happiness. Her eyes filled with happy tears.

_''Yes!"_

_"Yes!"_

_ "Yes!" _

She sprang up, then dropped back onto her knees and hugged me, I hugged her back, hard. The sunlight then, slid away, leaving us in total darkness, though we didn't care, all we cared about was each other. For, now, and for the rest of our lives.


	2. Chapter 2: Renesmeeand Jacobs turn

**ChapterTwo-Renesmee Cullen P.O.V:**

Jakes proposal still rang clear in my head;_ ''Will you marry me?_

''Yes!'' I had said _''Yes, yes, yes!''_ As the memory came fully forth in my mind. I reached for the phone with a shaky hand, and I dialed a number, one that I know by heart.

''Hello?'' A female's bell-like voice answered the phone.

''Hi, Momma.'' I whispered back. I practically felt her, 'mother's intuition' kick in

''Oh, babe, are you all right, what's wrong?'' I loved that women so much.

''Nothings wrong, Momma," I assured her, "it's just...Jacob purposed to me. ''Once I said Jacob's name all the rest came out in a rush.

''He did! Finally. Oh, babe, that's wonderful, so when are you coming over today to tell the other's?''

''What? You mean you know? When, did he ask you?''

Not me," She said. "Your father, he asked him yesterday."

"I'm glad he did, I think your dad would have killed him if he'd asked you first, then him last, you know, because he's 'old-fashion','' My mother said, a smile sounded in her voice.

''Yaha," the sniffle in my voice now went away, I had been on the verge of tears, but they subsided, for now.

"I really am happy for you, honey. I know you two will be great together.''

''I know, momma, I'm happy, too. It feels so right with him! Honestly I am still trying to wrap my head around being engaged, and all but you know how that feelings like.''

''Yes, yes I do'' she replied.

"Hey, tell me how you felt when dad purposed to you." I asked her excitedly. And we talked for hours with stories from my moms past.

**Edward Cullen P.O.V:**

I was at the cottage when the phone rang, I walked over to it, as I was Alice raced down the hall that lead away from mine and Bella's room, (they were having another fight about the Bella's wardrobe, again) and sang out ''it's Nessie!'' before she danced her way outside the front door. ''Thanks'', I hollered out, knowing she heard me, even though probably a few miles away by now.

''Hi, Babygirl,'' I said in my most adoring voice, reserved for her only (and my wife, of course).

''Hi, Daddy, I have something to tell you.''

"Shoot."

Thought I had a pretty good idea of what she was going to say.

''Thank you, for giving Jake your blessing, I know it wasn't easy for you.'' Renesmee said, all in one excited burst. It put a full smile on my face to know that she'd be happy with him for the rest of forever.

''Your welcome, sweetheart. I knew you love each other, and at some point it was going to become much more than just 'like' stage, so, mite just as well say yes. Plus, it's not supposed to be easy on me, but, I guess I'll get over it''

''Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! '' I heard her hoping up and down in the back round. ''I Love you!''

''I love you, too. Sweetheart, all I want for you is to be happy and I know how Jake is, he'll keep you safe."

''Oh, Dad, Jake, just came in,'' she paused, then said ''I'll see you sometime this week, Kay?"

''Okay, see you around, Love.''

**Edward Cullen P.O.V:**

Oh, my Babygirl's getting married, the thought abruptly made me angry.

''Oh, Edward, whip that look off your face, theirs no need for it. Renesmees' going to be fine, and you know it. Jacob wont let anything bad happed to her.''

Bella, said from the doorway, I hadn't known she was standing there until now. ''She's our girl, and I'm her father, what do you expect?'' I asked her angrily, thought the anger was slowly going away.

''Now I see what I put Charlie through, no wonder he hates me. Taking his own Babygirl away from him. Having had to hand over his daughter to another man to take care of,'' I said aloud, as the realization hit me in the face.

'' You sound so dramatic, but it's true, this isn't gong to be easy, for ether of us, I realize that but, once you see our Babygirl walk down the isle, you'll see that you've made the right decision.

''What would I do without you, I have no idea.'' I asked both myself and her. I motioned her over with my finger, and she came over and, into my awaiting arms.

''I know, I ask myself the same question everyday.'' She said back.

Then, she ended the conversation with a kiss. And that one kiss, ended up to be so much more...

**Renesmee Cullen:**

''Hi, Jake,'' I greeted him as he strode into the bedroom. We've been livening together ever sense I moved out of the cottage, then had stared to date when I enrolled into collage.

I'm to The Art's Instate, in Seattle, I got into art a lot when I was little and decided to do portraits, I also started working at a smile dinner on King's Wood road. And Jake, already done with his schooling, opened his own auto shop.

I'm so happy that we're getting married. I can't believe it half of the time. I'm happier than I've ever been, because I've got what I've always wanted.

Jacob Black.

With his long black hair (he grew it out), his dark colored skin, his long, muscular body. The smell that was uniquely, it was a musky, woodsy smell that was so appealing that sometimes that was all it took to get the fire in me turned on.

"Hey, baby.''

He came to where I was salivating on the bed and kissed me on the forehead, then both cheeks, my noise, then finally, my lips.

''I've talked to my mom and dad today. So, when are we going to tie the knot?'' I asked, and he said ''how about in two weeks, if Alice can pull it off, which I know she can. And, of course, I know she'll have help, so I know we can pull it all of in two weeks. What do you think?"

''I think we can. Yeah, okay let's go for the two weeks.'' I agreed eagerly.

''Great, I'm tired of just being boyfriend and girlfriend, I want to make what we have real. I want to be your man, Renesmee.'' Jacob said with such emotion, so much _love._ He whiped at the tears with a brush of his lips, soft and sweet. Once I cleared my eyes of the tears, I looked, really, really looked this time, into his face, and saw that he was crying with me. Then started all over again. I wrapped my arms around him, he did the same to me, and we sat there, clinging to each other, like holding each other as if for dear life.

''I love you, Jacob Black.''

''And I love you, Renesmee Carlie, Cullen.''

We then, binding our love in a sweet, soft kiss.


	3. Chapter 3: Telling the family

_**Chapter Four: Renesmee P.O.V:**_

How to tell the others about my engagement?

I had no clue. So, as I drove up to the Big House, I tried to think of how to break the news to them. By the time Jake and I got to the house, I knew exactly how I was going to tell them.

Alice was lounging on the front steps. I guessed she was waiting for us, and sure enough, she looked up from the magazine that was on her lap and a knowing smile lit up her face.

"Hi Alice!" I hollered from the car over to where she sat, she sprang up from her set and went into the house with us.

"Hey." I said as I walked in, I took a look around and everyone was counted for. Jasper, who was sitting on the couch with Edmund, watching Football; Dad and mom were sitting acrossed each other, Mom learned how to open up her thoughts to Dad awhile back, Dad loves that he knows that he can do so now –with her permission- he was crazy-mad over the fact that ever since Moms human days, and also in her Vampire days that he couldn't listen into her thoughts. Grandpa Carlisle and Grandma Esme were in the love set, both reading different books, Carlisle with a new medical book and Esme with a décor magazine; and Rose was painting her nails beside her husband.

What a conincandenc.

"I have an announcement to make." I said to the all, evey head in the room turned towards me, I never had to make announcement before.

"Oh?"

"Mhmm."

Jacob quietly took my hand in his, I took the warm and conferting strangth from his hand holding mine, and spoke. But, before I could utter a single work, Aunt Rose spewed out "OH. MY. GOD! The DOG!" Rose had a pretty good idea of what was about to go down in the next minute it was going to take to get the words out of my mouth.

But aside from my Aunt Rose, the others stayed politely silent.

"**Jake and I are getting married!****"**

My Grandma Esme was the first to say "Congratulations!" And the others followed suit, everyone else was fine with the idea of me and him taking this step further into our relationship-probably expecting it- even. Everyone other than Rose, which I am not that surprised, but not really caring what her opinion was anyway. I kind of already suspected her reaction would be this.

Jake didn't utter a word since stepping into the house. I guess he was leaving it to me to tell them. He was just here incase one of them objected.

I went one, "I'd like to have it the first of next month. We don't want to wait. And I know if everyone pitched in, we'd have everything done by then."

I turned to looked at Alice and my mother, who were standing by each other.

"And, I was hoping, if you don't mind Aunt Alice, if you'd be my Wedding Planner?" She, of course, had no problem with it at all. "And you, mom." She took a bit of persuasion from me to get her into the wedding planning, only because she doesn't believe that she does have a type of style and taste, but she did and I adored it. And I know she'd keep Alice inline, or try. I don't want a too extravagant wedding….Or do I. Well, that's why I asked Alice in the first place, she and mom both know what I liked and didn't like, I can leave it all to them and not worry about much when I cant be with them at one time or another.

"So bright and early tomorrow with the dresses?"

"Yep!" Alice said immediately, already thinking about what would look fabulous on me.

"Well, I'm we're going to go now. I need to go tell Grandpa Charlie, too, so he knows what's up."

We all hugged good bye, all in good spirits and our thinking caps on from the wedding. Alice and mom went up to Alice's room to get started.

_**Renesmee P.O.V:**_

"Charlie! Sue?" I called from the doorway. They called me in from the kitchen. Sue was cooking something for Charlie. If he kept eating the way he has been, he wasn't going to be able to get out the front door.

Yes, they finally got together, after years being together, as friends, they finally tied the knot. When my mom moved out, Sue started coming over to cook for Charlie, and then it was her kids, Seth and Leah, moved out. So, they decided the two should move in together, and then things progressed. And now here they are, both taking car of each other. They both had big, not-fake-at-all smiles on there faces, the same ones mom and my dad have on constantly.

"Hi, Renesmee, Jake, what brings you two around town?

"For a little while, I came by to tell you something."

"Oh?"

I didn't waste any time in telling the news.

"Jake and I are getting married!"

"Oh, that's wonderful!" Sue and Charlie said at the same time.

The reason he was saying that was because he knew everything. Everything was out in the open, no secrets or nothing. Only because we knew if the Voltaire did try us again, we knew how to defeat them, so we really didn't have to worry about them anymore, or as much, at least.

"Dose your mom and dad know?"

"Yes, Jake asked for my fathers blessing before even asking me." I said with a smile on my face.

"So did your dad with your mom…Well, actually, he did, after asking your mom's hand, but he still asked."

"Yeah, well, I just wanted you to be in the loop, instead of you knowing of this news the day-of."

"Thank you for not dong that. And I am happy for you, both, especially you, Jake."

"Thank you, Charlie." Jake said.

I still didn't know why Jake wasn't being so quiet.

"Were going to head off, now. We'll be sending off the invitations soon. I love you Grandpa." I said as I gave him a hug. "You too, Sue," I gave her a hug as well.

We left and headed back to Grandma and Grandpa's house to settle in for our stay.

The next day I got up as early as I could to get started with making my wedding dress with my Mom, Alice and Rose. Yes, she's going to be apart of the wedding to, even if she's a little disgruntled about who the groom was. Well that's to dame bad.

When I walked into Alices office, it was a mess. Fabrics of all kind were strewn around the desk, with papers of different sketches of different dresses. A mannequin was in the corner, yet it had nothing on it, yet.

"Where's mom at, you are suppose to do it together." Alice heard me as soon as I turned onto the drive, she new I was coming. She was to busy to care, she was in her little world of fashion right now. "She went off with your dad." Was her only response.

"Okay. What can I help you with?" I doubted seriously if she needed anyone's help with any of the wedding stuff but I wanted it to be done with family, not only my Aunt.

Ahhh, not really, but come take a look at what I've drawn up."

I came to stand beside her, and my breath was taken away. The dress was about knee length, with the ruching right under the bust, yet it stopped, instead of going all the way down. The skirt was not full, it way a V cut, and it was so very hot.

"Alice…This is fabulous! Start cutting and sewing, 'cause this is the dress!"


	4. Chapter 4: Wedding Day!

**Chapter Four:**___**Renesmee Cullen**____**O**_ur day is here, finally. The day we've both been waiting for quite some time, now. It's here and I'm happy, Jacobs happy, happiness is all around us, it's in the air, and in our hearts.

Alice hooked up the dress ,no body has see it yet, excepted me, my mom, and however else how was there to helped me out with my dress. I took one last look at myself in the mirror when she was done bundling me up, I felt a tight tug as she tied the belt that was one of the accessories with the dress, as well. My make-up was simple, Aunt Alice gave me a smoky-eye, and she picked out a deep, vivid mocha color that had a touch of shimmer to it, when the light would touch it. We did a _fabulous_ job on my dress, and my make-up, even thought I hated to dressing-u (on of the things I inherited from my mom).

My dress was tight in all the right places, which was everywhere, I couldn't help but make it that way, and there was plenty of cleavage showing, too, yet it was still appropriate .

''Oh, Alice, it's _beautiful_; it's simple, elegant yet sexy all at once. I love it!'' Alice

''Jacob will be _drooling _in no time, once he sees you, your just that gorgeous, honey.''

''Thank you Alice, thank you Momma, Zafrina, Carlie, I'm glad your all hear on my wedding day.'' I thanked them, and then added, '' you now, I could have just ran off with Jack to Vegas, but then it just wouldn't have been the same without my family and best friends to be by my side every step of the way, thank you all.''

I finish by lifting up my Champaign glass, filled only half of the way, knowing Alice wouldn't do anything half-ass, she'd go all the way and buy the real expensive stuff. Even thought I wish it had been a beer, I still sipped it until my glass was empty. The girls did the same as I, thought I knew they liked it more than did. I know, I can't help it, I've hung around the guys in my family more than the girls, well except for my mom, thought she's not the girly-girl type anyway.

Aunt Alice cheeked her watch and said ''It's time.''

My father was standing out side of the room when we came out of Alice's room, waiting for me and Mom. We lined up in our positions.

''Okay, Carlie's first to go down the stares, then Zafrian, then you, Bride, with your Mom and Dad."

"Everybody got that? Good.''

She didn't wait for everybody's 'okay's' she just bounded down the stares to go to her set.

My dad was holding onto my right arm and my mother, now standing in her place on my left. I loved it this way, because it's not just my dad giving me away today another man, it was my mom, too, it was both of them.

The music came up to Claires' cue, then in the next mineut, it was Zafrina's cue, then, final mine and my parents.

We descendent down the stairs together, pasting the entryway into the room were the wedding was being held. Everyone in theaudiencestood up as we came into view

As soon as I saw Jacob, that was all I could see, all that filled my vision in that moment was him, standing there, at the alter, waiting silent for me, though slightly impatient. I know how he felt, because I felt the exact same way as he did.

This was my Jacob. My one and only love in the world. My man. The one that will be with me forever and ever and ever and ever. Until the world decided to stop spinning. He will be with me.

I saw the people in the room, yet I didn't as I walked in to the sloe tempo of the music. I, then, retched the alter to where my soon-to-be-husband stood. It seemed to have took forever to get to where I am now, but it was worth every aching step.

A new tradition to me, yet one that had been used a thousand times before me, and one that never, ever get old; I let my father and my mother give me over to Jacob. Jacob tock my hands from theirs, and brought them up to his mouth, kissing the back of them.

And, we turned together toward the alter, and both said the original vows, with love flowing into each word that came out of our mouths.

Then, the pastor said the two words that would bind us together for eternity

''I do.'' Jacob spoke with final triumph, love and victory.

''I do.'' I said it tenderly, adoring love.

''I now, pronounce you as man and wife. You may kiss the bride.''

He framed my face with both of his hands and when his lips touched mine, I melted. My lips began to quiver as the kisses pressure was increased. He was the one who started the kiss and so he was the one who had to brake it, thought we both didn't want to. I wish we could just have found a bed to tumble into right then and there. But, unfortunately we had to wait 'til later, when we arrive to our honeymoon destination. Man, I can't what for that honeymoon... ___**Jacob Black: **_ _**I**_ cupped her face with my hands; I wish the kiss could have lasted forever, but it couldn't. So the kissing would have to be set aside for later. So, with much reluctance, I pulled my lips away from hers and just stared at her beautiful face. Her dark-brown eyes engulfed mine until all I could see were her eyes. Eyes so shiny, so gorgeous, that they blinded my own.

I know she hated dressing up, getting all prettified, it just wasn't her to dress all girlie, even thought I usual had to watch her fashion shows when she was little, every time I mention that she used to like that girlie stuff she'd excused it by saying she was young and stupid then and also would blame her Aunts for dressing her up like that in the fist place. Even if she hadn't gotten all dressed up. Hell, I wouldn't have even cared, if she would've walked down that isle wearing ratty old sweats and a tank-top I wouldn't care, she'd still be the most beautiful women in the whole world to me. But, on the other hand, I'm glad she had worn that tight-as-a-glove dress.

But I hope she doesn't were it on our way to our honeymoon, because I'd hate to have rune such a fine dress to get it out of my way when I start to make love to her.

I can't wait for tonight!

The wedding flowed into the reception smoothly. We did all of the things usually done at the reception, talk and meet with the guests. which our gathering only consisted of our family and closest of friends.

From Renesmees' side of the family we had; her mom (Bella) and her dad (Edward). Her Aunts and Uncles Emmett and Rosalie, Alice and Jasper (Alice is my personal favorite out of all of them.) Her sweet grandmother Esme, and her trustful grandfather Carlsle. Also, there was the Danali vampire clan, her 'extended family' (even though they had no relations what-so-ever to Edward's family) Tanya, Kate, Garrett, and , Carmen and Eleazar (who are together) , Eleazar's been added to their clan for quit some time now.

Then, for her friends, and bridesmaids there's Zafrina with her two unseperateable sisters, Senna and Kachiri. As for her second bridesmaid, their was Claire's, Emilie's kid. Those two have been friends ever sinceI could remember. I remembered the time when they made mud pies! Man, if you would have seen the looks on both Bella's and Emilie's faces, you would have laugh, too. Because I know I sure did. But then, after all the laughs, both Quil and I got our ears chewed off by their mothers, both Bella and Emilie went tag-team on us, so then Edward, Emmett and Jasper had had a good laugh that day, as well.

Then for my family and friends there was the whole pack; Sam, Quil, Jared, Embry, Paul, Seth and yes, Leah, with her mother, who was now together, with Charlie. Can you believe it? Charlie had purposed to Sue Clearwater and they had married a couple years back, it happened shortly after everything got cooled down, and all. Now Seth and Leah are Bella's step brother and sister.

Auge.

I'm not that worried about Bella and Seth at all. They got along great; in fact they love each other as if they were blood brother and sister. _But_, Bella and Leah, I did have a problem. I just made sure not to leave them twe together very long in the same room. But other than that, Bella was happy about her dad marrying Sue Clearwater, and she's cool with me marrying her daughter.

Anyhow, back to the reception.

Then, their was my dad, Billie, who gave me much support during all of this stuff. Then my sister, who had married Paul not to long ago, as well. So now he's not just one of my pack members but, also is my annoying brother-in-law.

To be honest, at first I hadn't thought of my family as 'big' but, now as I scanned the Cullen's' backyard and saw everybody who I've knew… oh, about forever, I really did, I always had one, big happy family. One that will keep on building and building and building, and never stop, nether my original and my added-on family.

And I truly loved it. Even if I'm getting married to a half vampire/half human girl, who's family all consisted of vampires, and whole ones, not half, I was still happy as a clam.

Even if it's Paul, how had ended up as my brother-in-law.

I was deep in my thoughts and my reminiscences when I hard a ''I'm glad your having a good day today, Jacob.''

Edward came to where I was standing alone, just admiring the view, which was on Renesmee, the whole time while I had been deep in my head. I just stood there watching her, work the crowd she was surrounded by, with both her new and old family, talking and laughing with them. Each and every one of them was filled with love, the feeling just radiated off of them.

''Thank you, Jacob, for making this the best day of her life.'' Edward said to me.

''You know I didn't just marry her to make her happy.'' I told him, and went on, talking ''I won't to be happy, too. She's the only women in this world who can, or ever would touch my heart the way she dose. She's the only women who can save me from myself when I need it the most.'' I opened myself up to him. Telling him here and now how I really and truly feel about his daughter, his little girl. How is now my wife, my lover, my soul mate, my other half, my life, who is my every everything.

''I know, I'm also happy for your happiness, now, come, its time for your first dance with your new wife."

I stepped on the dance floor, holding out my hand to my wife as she climbed the stares up to the dance floor. I took her into my arms, she took me into hers' and we glided around the dance floor, taking up near the whole thing.

We took dance classes, for our _First Dance_ we picked the _wance_, with the picking up, the dipping, and the whole thing. The crowd yelled their applause at us when we finished. I smiled at her, as I spine and dipped her one last time, enjoying the dance with her, even though we both hated to dance, well, not with people around… Alone, it was pretty okay.

We held each other tightly after our dance was over. I didn't want to separate from her, even if it was her father who wanted the dance with her now. But I gave her up without any complaints, well, at least not out loud.

Someone tapped my shoulder; I turned around to face Bella.

''Hi, mom.'' I said to her teasingly, and laughed when she grimaced.

''I have to get use to that.'' She admitted to herself and me.

''Me, too.'' I agreed with her.

''Wanna dance?'' I asked her, she nodded and I took her hand into mine.

"I have to say, you've gotten better at dancing since the last time."

"Why thank you, so have you."

"It's all in the balance, and I had _non _of that in my old life."

I dance with her until I got my Rennesmee back. I wound my arms around her waste once again and she laid her head on my shoulder.

"Are you having a good time, Mrs. Black." I whispered in ear her ear. She moaned liking how her new name sounded. I did, too.

"Of course I am." As she said it, she tightens her hold on me.

"Good, glad to here it."

"And, how about you, Mr. Black?"

"I always have a good time when I'm with you, Angle."

"Me, too."

I slid my hands up, cupping her face in my large hands, tilted her face up so I could kiss her, she kissed me back, but before we got to carried away, I sensed Alice walking toward us.

"It's time to go, come Renesmee." She let me pule her into the house so they could get her ready for departure and so we could get the hell out of here so I could be alone with my new wife


End file.
